The Black Swordman
by blueys50
Summary: Karna permintaan Kirito yang Tanpa disengaje telah membuatnya ke masa depan bersama yui ke waktu dimana tidak lagi menggunakan nervegear tapi neouro linker


Terkadang apa yang kita harapkan kan bisa terkabul dan bahkan bisa melebihi apa yang kita harapkan, jadi berhati-hatilah terhadah semua yang kamu harapkan.

Akibahara 26-03-2035

Suasana ramai telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari orang pergi ke Akibahara.

"TAPI TIDAK SERAMAI INI"ucap Kazuto.

Ya aku adalah Sao survival sekaligus orang yang mengalahkan Kayaba Akikiho, pemain springgan ALO dan pemenang dari Kazuto saat ini sedang memakai baju tipis berwarna hitam dengan jelana jins berwarna hitam di sertai jam tangan berwarna hitam yang kini sedang mengantri untuk membeli game VMMORPG terbaru bernama Shinobi Tale Online selama tiga jam padahal ini hari ke 5 game sejak game tersebut dirilis

"Tenanglah papa kau membuat orang lain tergangu"ucap Yui."Lagi pula kenapa tidak melihat toko-toko yang lain terlebih dahulu siapa tau nanti saat datang kembali tempat ini sudah berkurang antriyannya"

"Ide bagus Yui-chan"ucapnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu._"untunglah tadi sebelum berangkat aku sudah memindahkan Yui ke terminal kecil __barbentuk jam tangan __untuk menghilangkan kebosanan saat menunggu"_

Tak terasa kakinya melangkah ke terpencil Akibahara yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia laui dan pandangannya fokus ke sebuah toko yang kondisi tokonya memprihatimkan yang terjepit diantara dua mall besar.

"_Seingatku tidak ada tempat seperti itu di Akibahara"_pikir Kazuto

"Hei Yui-chan bagaimana kalau kita melihat toko itu"ucap Kazuto dengan penasaran sambil berjalan kearah toko tersebut.

" Papa aku merasa firasat buruk"ucap Yui.

" Tidak apa-apa Yui-chan mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja"ucap Kazuto."Lihat kita bisa melihat nama tokoh tersebut Capsule Time"

"_hm nama yang aneh dan benar kata papa mungkin tadi hanya perasaanku saja"_pikir Yui.

TRENG TRENG

"_hm...tempat ini terlihat cukup netro dan terlihat terawat banyak debu disini mungkin benar kata Yui-chan"_

"Papa coba lihat ke sebelah kiri"ucap Yui.

"WOW coba lihat ada begitu banyak patung disini"ucap kazuto berderetan patung berbagai bentuk dan perhatiyannya tertuju patung yang letaknya paling ujung yang berbentuk seorang pemuda sebesar 180 CM dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan cukup tampan."Yui-chan coba lihat patung ini terlihat sangat mirip manusia"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu"

"GYAAAAAA"

"Papa hentikan teriakanmu"ucap Yui."Dia itu memang manusia"

"_aneh padahal tadi jelas itu patung tapi kenapa menjadi begini aneh "_

"EHH-sumimosen emm"

"Kyo"ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada malas."hm...jam tanganmu bisa mengeluarkan suara menarik"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah terminal kecil berbentuk jam tanga dan tadi adalah suara dari Yui-chan dia adalah AL" ucap Kazuto.

"Hallo Kyo-san"ucap Yui.

"Ada yang bisaku bantu"ucap

"Em.. apakah di toko ini menjual game VMMORPG"ucap kazuto.

"Kau yakin dengan pesananmu"ucap Kyo.

"Tentu saja kan aku seorang gamer sejati"balas Kazuto.

"Ikut aku"ucap Kyo sambil berjalan kearah belakang.

TAB TAB TAB

"Kyo-san tempat ini terlihat lebih luas dari pada yang di lu-EHH dimana kau Kyo-sa-"

DEG

Kazutopun jatuh ke lantai setelah dipukul kuat oleh Kyo di daerah leher dan kesadarannya makin lama makin hilang.

"PAPAAAAA"teriak Yui dengan sedih.

Kyo pun menyeret tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kazuto

"Kyo-san tolong lepaskan kami"minta Yui dengan memohon."dan mau kau apakan kami"

"BERISIK"teriak Kyou.

Dia mulai memasukan Kazuto dan Yui kedalam kapsul aneh dengan banyak kabel tersambung ke dalam kapsul tersebut

Setelah itu disuatu tempat

"Kau yakin Kyo memasukan mereka ke kapsul waktu"

"Tentu saja aku yakin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan"ucap Kyo dengan lantang."dan juga dia kan yang minta aku hanya memenuhi permintaanya"

"Kau ini Kyo aku yakin mereka akan akget saat mereka bangun dari kapsul waktu"

"Tidak apa-apa ayo kita nikmati saja"

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Kyo mulai hancur menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Aku rasa waktuku sudah habis" ucap Kyo tanpa tenaga

Setelah mengatakan itu seluruh tubuh Kyo hancur menjadi serpihan kecil

"Kurasa aku juga harus pergi"

Saat dia melihat tangannya sendiri mulai berubah memjadi partikel kecil

"Ayo Kita mulai permainannya KIRIGAYA KAZUTO"

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya tersebut tubuhnya berubah menjadi partikel kecil dan terbawa pergi oleh angin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hai mina-san saya adalah anak baru jadi mohon direview, beri saran apa saja boleh, typo, penulisanku dan flamepun boleh asal alasanya jelas ya agar kesalahannya tidak saya ulangi ke depannya


End file.
